Protective apparel such as gloves are regularly worn by machine operators to make the operation of some machines safer. Gloves for example have been designed in order to prevent one's hands from being cut by a cutting blade. Prior art discloses several types of mechanisms that attempt to prevent or minimize the possibility of operators being injured when working with machines. These devices require the use of mechanisms, special mats, shoes, or other equipment that is cumbersome, expensive and unreliable. These safety devices give a false sense of security to the operator and can add additional hazards to the machine. Furthermore, prior art has mainly focused on safety devices that only protect the machine operator and not third parties.
It is therefore desired to provide a system that will ensure that a machine will not operate unless the apparel is properly worn. As a result, operators of the machine will be forced to properly wear their apparel and unprotected third parties will be unable to operate the machine without the proper use of the apparel.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a system that ensures a machine will only operate when proper apparel is worn.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine that can detect whether or not an operator is wearing a set of safety gloves.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use magnets incorporated into apparel as part of a sensor system to ensure that the apparel is being worn during the operation of a machine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a machine that has a control system that will automatically shut down if an operational procedure is not performed.
These and other objectives, features, and enhancements will be provided by the present invention.